Happy Birthday, Knuckle Heads!
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Sept. 22nd is Kiyone and Sentaro's birthday! They both want a perfect birthday. But, there is one present that they both want...each other. Kiyone/Sentaro!


Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents:

Happy Birthday, Knuckle Heads!

Staring:

Kiyon Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki

**All characters except OCs belong to their respective owners!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1  
**

It was the middle of September, with fall approaching, the temperature in the Soul Society was slowly declining. It was September 21st, one day away from the first day of autumn. That day would be just like any normal day. However, that date in which the fall equinox is also a very special day for two Soul Reapers.

They are the Third Seats of Squad 13, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki.

Both were fierce rivals and were always competing for their Captain's admiration. Many times, they end up making fools of themselves. Despite all of that, they were good friends. However, there was one thing that really fueled their rivalry.

September 22nd, it was both Kiyone and Sentaro's birthday.

They would wonder who would get the most presents. Last year, Sentaro had beaten her by one present. Kiyone did not take that well. Not only that, they would also fight over who would get the first piece of birthday cake, which later caused a food fight. They would also fight over who was respective to their Captain.

However, there was one thing that would later change their lives forever.

* * *

**September 21: The Day before Kiyone and Sentaro's birthday**

"Kiyone, Sentaro, would you two come here, please?" Captain Ukitake called out to his Third Seats.

The two quickly came up to the door, but they were stuck, trying to get to Captain Ukitake first.

"Move it, you big ape!" Kiyone yelled, trying to push Sentaro back.

"No, you move it, booger girl!" Sentaro snapped back.

The two soon shoved themselves into the office, sprawling onto the floor. They immediately picked themselves up.

"I'm sorry, captain!" Sentaro tried to apologize before Kiyone pulled him back.

"No, I'm sorry, Captain!" Kiyone yelled before Sentaro pulled her back.

"I'm the one who is apologizing here, you idiot!" Sentaro yelled.

"No, I'm the one who does the apologizing, ape man!" Kiyone snapped back.

"Banana Fluff!"

"Bearded Freak!"

"Would you two please stop?" Captain Ukitake pleaded.

"Sorry, sir!" The two Third Seats said in unison.

Captain Ukitake sighed; those two arguing certainly would not make him feel better. He picked up some letters and handed them to Kiyone.

"Can you two deliver those letters for me?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"I'll do it, sir! You can count on me!" Kiyone said with authority.

"HEY! He said both of us, booger girl!" Sentaro yelled.

"He gave me the letters to deliver, stupid head!" Kiyone shouted back.

"Brainless Pussycat!"

"Brainless Goat!"

Captain Ukitake sighed as his Third Seats kept on bickering.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kiyone was walking down towards the Kuchiki Manor for the Shinigami Women's Association Meeting. As she approached the manor, Rangiku was standing there waiting for her.

"Hi, Rangiku!" Kiyone called out.

"Hey, Kiyone!" Rangiku called out, waving at her.

Kiyone approached Rangiku as she grabbed the younger girl's wrist.

"Uhh...Rangiku? Where are we going?" Kiyone asked as Rangiku began pulling her away from the Manor.

Rangiku smiled, "You'll see!"

Kiyone was worried about what Rangiku was taking her.

* * *

**Kuchiki Manor**

The Female Soul Reapers, minus Kiyone and Rangiku, were seated around the counter. Nanao came up to the podium and began to speak.

"Ladies, may I have your attention please," Nanao Ise began, "As you know, Kiyone's birthday is tomorrow. What can we do to make Kiyone's birthday a very special one?"

"We need cake, lots of cake!" Yachiru squealed excitedly, "Candy! Sweets!"

"We need to get something for Kiyone," Rukia added.

They all look at each other. What would they give Kiyone for her birthday?

"Please think it over, we'll break for lunch. We'll reconvene continue this after lunch," Nanao said as she pound the gavel.

* * *

Chapter 1: END Read and review!

**This is a small story that'll take at least 3 or 4 chapters to finish! Hopefully, I get this done by September 22nd, Kiyone and Sentaro's birthday!**


End file.
